


What's in a Name? (Beef, apparently)

by Tales_Of_Chrom



Series: In a World where Everything is Mostly Fine [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aged Up, Fluff, Humor, It's Love Goro O'Clock kiddos, M/M, Movie Night Minus the Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_Of_Chrom/pseuds/Tales_Of_Chrom
Summary: So Akira made Goro a proposal he couldn't possibly refuse.





	What's in a Name? (Beef, apparently)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to DenebYL who beta'd this for me. And bigger thank you to gaygothur on tumblr whose text post inspired me to even write this in the first place. Discredit to me who thought typing this at 1am and finishing at 330 am was a good idea. 
> 
> I ultimately decided to keep this in the same universe as the other one because why not?

It was movie night in Akira and Goro's shared apartment. Normally it would be just one movie, but they were on their third now. Honestly, Goro should have seen it coming--his boyfriend could never be satisfied with just one.   
  
'Just one more, Honey-' he had begged pathetically, giving Goro those innocent, wide eyes that he had somehow picked up from Morgana. And so they were watching another movie. And Akira wasn't even paying attention, the nerve of that guy.   
  
"Goro, what do you think of those internet name games?"  
  
"I don't quite follow."   
  
"You know," Akira made a gesture with his hands that made him look like he was trying to wash both sides of a window at once, "like the first letter of your name equals something and then last letter of your name is something else and then you put those two things together and it makes your new name."  
  
Goro pretended to ponder the question with a hum as he leaned into Akira's side, resting his head on the other man's shoulder. "It sounds absolutely pointless."  
  
"But it's funny." The ex-thief grumbled before perking up. "Like this one for example. Let's find your clown name."  
  
"My clown name." Goro deadpanned, unimpressed and unamused.   
  
Akira ignored the apathetic reply and peered at his phone. "Okay so... G and A. Squishy.... Pants."  
  
"That's a rather disgusting for a clown name." Goro noted dryly. "But I suppose I'm curious, what's yours?"   
  
"Slappy Hands."   
  
Goro stopped leaning on Akira and looked him dead in the eyes. Akira had that ridiculous lopsided smile on his face, somehow seeming proud that his clown name was Slappy Hands of all things.   
  
"This is ridiculous." Goro eyerolled so hard Akira could hear them rolling out the door.  
  
"This is fun! Let's just do a couple more, there's a list and everything-" There were those big pleading eyes again, but this time Goro wasn't going to give in so easily.   
  
"Akira, if you try to continue then your clown name is going to become a reality for you."  
  
"Oh?~" Gone were the pleading eyes and hello were the sultry bedroom eyes that Goro was weak for in a completely different way. "Just be gentle I'm still so sore from last night-"  
  
Goro blushed despite himself, though as be was about to vocalize his indignation, Akira swooped in and kissed him sweetly, his free hand cupping the side of Goro's face. And Goro let him get away with it too, melting into the kiss with a quiet sigh through his nose.  
  
They parted and Akira smugly settled back down with his phone. "So, let's find your wrestler name next."   
  
Goro visibly cringed but let his boyfriend read off his wrestler name without a complaint. This was going to be a long night.  
  
After Sharkbait Storm From the West, Dark Flame, Goro Pillow, Barney the Enchanted Van Winkle, Goro Popcorn, Monster Pump-her, Bloody Empire, The Body Thief of Tokyo and Goro Fruit: Goro was tired, he had honestly felt less drained back when they used to go gallivanting around in the metaverse.  
  
"Are you quite finished?"   
  
"Nope! There's at least 42 more in this list Futaba linked to me-"  
  
"Akira-" Goro warned, using the 'you're on thin fucking ice' tone. It surprisingly worked for once.  
  
"Alright, alright just 2 more then." Akira relented even though 2 was 2 too many for Goro. "Okay, so chip flavour."   
  
"My chip flavour?"   
  
"Yes your chip flavour." Akira replied as if he were saying something that was common knowledge like the sky is blue or that dirt tastes bad. "Alright... so... You're Minty Beef and I'm Sour Hotdog."  
  
Goro blinked slowly once and then slowly twice, eyes staring into nothing as sounds from their forgotten movie filled the silence between them. Eventually Goro broke the stalemate with a hesitant statement. "I love you, but I would never eat you if you were a chip."  
  
"That's completely respectable." Akira nodded sagely before getting off the couch with a grunt and grabbing their empty soda cans. "Be right back." Goro just shooed him away lazily and tried to pick up what was going on in the movie.  
  
As it turned out, Goro couldn't follow the story very well and didn't care enough to and ended up checking his own phone for a moment before Akira was back with 2 more sodas. One was deposited on the coffee table and the other was cracked open and noisily sipped out of much to Goro's annoyance.   
  
"Alright last one, as promised." Akira's hand was shaking a bit as he put down his soda but Goro just dismissed it as the sugar rush. The raven haired man stuffed his hands into his pockets and grinned down at Goro, who was questioning why Akira hadn't bothered to sit back down.  
  
"Let's find your gay name."   
  
"Fine." Goro huffed, crossing his arms.  
  
"Okay," Akira cleared his throat, "your first name plus--" he quickly got down on one knee, pulling a black box out of his pocket and opening it to a reveal a simple silver band "--my last name."  
  
The movie had ended and was just sitting on the 'what to watch next option' leaving the silence uncontested as Goro stared at Akira who was sweating bullets and smiling nervously.   
  
The silence was thicker than the curry Akira had accidently left on the stove for too long that one time, but eventually Akira got his answer, though it was hardly one he expected.  
  
Goro started laughing. He was laughing so hard it could be described as hysterical as he held his stomach, tears beginning to leak from the corners of his eyes as he howled on the couch. But when the laughter changed to sobs that's when Akira ditched the ring and planted himself next to Goro, pulling him in close so the brunet could cry into his shoulder.  
  
They stayed like that for awhile, Goro sobbing and clinging to Akira like a drowning man to a lifesaver at sea and Akira quietly letting Goro do whatever he needed, even if that meant having snot all over his nice shirt.  
  
Eventually Goro's sobs became sniffles and his sniffles became requests to have some tissues which Akira rushed to fulfill. Goro blew his nose a few times and tossed the tissues in their empty popcorn bag before finally speaking, voice raw and quiet from the abuse it had just been put through.   
  
"Why... why would you even want to marry someone like me? Why me of all people?"  
  
Akira frowned. "What do you mean 'someone like me'? Why wouldn't I want to marry you?"  
  
Goro let out a choked laugh. "Even now with the joking.... you haven't changed a bit-"  
  
"But I'm not joking. I would never joke about this, Goro, you know me better than anyone else; that's not something I'd do." Akira grabbed Goro's hand and pressed his lips against the other man's knuckles, keeping them there as he murmured. "I adore everything about you, Goro Akechi. The way you talk, the way you dress, the way your nose crinkles a little when you smile, the way you play with your shirt cuffs when you're nervous, and the way your eyebrows furrow when you're confused. I love how you laugh, how your eyes light up when you see something you're interested in and how you pick the raisins out of the trail mix. I love you even when you almost set the pot holder on fire, and when you insist on rolling your socks into balls. And I love how you prefer fruit scented shampoos and that you can always beat me at arm wrestling and that glint in your beautiful eyes whenever I challenge to any competition and when you somehow manage to pull the handles right off the drawer--"

"You're really going to bring that up now?" Goro let out a mix between a sigh and a laugh, scrubbing his eyes with the palm of his other hand as Akira chuckled, nuzzling his nose again against Goro's fingers. 

"The point is that there's just so much I love about you, Goro... I just wish you would believe me."   
  
"... I do." Goro whispered in reply, "But I still don't undertsan-"  
  
"Ah ah ah." Akira shook his head, playfully shushing his boyfriend by pressing his finger to Goro's lips. "I know how you get when you try to overthink things. For this one, there's nothing more to it. No fine print whatsoever."  
  
Goro pursued his lips but begrudgingly stopped pushing the subject. Akira grinned and brushed a few strands of hair behind Goro's ear before pecking his cheek and pulling him into yet another gentle hug. Goro melted right into it with a content sigh.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Mm... love you too... I'm sorry about the outburst-"   
  
A chuckle. "Don't worry about it, everyone has emotions."  
  
"... you know I wasn't laughing because you proposed."  
  
"Hm?"   
  
"You were holding the box upside down. The ring was on the top part."  
  
"..."  
  
Goro's turn to chuckle. "It was just so funny... and the way you asked too... speaking of which, I do like my 'gay name'.   
  
Akira stiffened. "Wait so does that mean-"  
  
"Yes." Goro stated in a matter of factually way.  
  
The younger of the two men relaxed and Goro could feel the smile on Akira's lips against his neck. "I'm so glad... you had me worried for a second."  
  
"As if I were foolish enough to turn down the single best thing that ever happened to me in my whole life."  
  
"Aw, Honey-"  
  
"... Don't push it."  
  
"Okay then, I'll just bop it."  
  
In the past, Goro would have shoved Akira off the couch so hard his ancestors would have felt the impact he'd have on the floor but Goro was older and mellower and so much more used to Akira's antics so he simply separated from his boyfriend-turned-fiancé and said: "I'm going to bed now."  
  
And he did just that with Akira at his heels.  
  
                                                                            ~*~*~*~Later that night, while in bed~*~*~*~  
  
"Goro.... are you awake?" Said man was currently the little spoon so Akira's voice woke him out of a sound slumber but Goro humored him anyhow.  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"I just realized I forgot to tell you that if you were a minty beef flavored chip I'd still eat you."   
  
"... go back to sleep, Akira."  
  
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I'm bad at writing emotions? Because I sure can. Constructive Crit is welcome and wanted. Lay it on me fam
> 
> If this fic gave you 30 cavities then feel free to send the dentist bill to me at my tweet tweets time2tipthedabs


End file.
